Large numbers of inflatable toy balloons are sold or giving away as novelty items each year. Toy balloons are of two general types, those made of latex, and those made of a non-elastomeric polymer film, usually polyethylene terphthalate ("Mylar"). Latex balloons are stretchable, typically have a short neck surrounding the inflation opening, and may be sold either collapsed or inflated. When sold in inflated form, they may be tied to a stick; usually they are tied directly to a stick without the aid of a holder. "Mylar" balloons are non-stretchable, typically are metallized to give a silvery appearance, have a long neck typically about four inches (10 cm) long, and are usually distributed in inflated form secured to a stick by means of a balloon holder.
Balloon holders currently in use are of various designs, but invariably such a balloon holder comprises a funnel-shaped cup for receiving the balloon itself, and a stem for receiving the balloon stick. The cup typically has one or more cutouts (e.g. holes or slots) for engaging the neck to secure the balloon to the cup; the neck is wound around the outside of the cup and is secured near its ends to one or two of these holes or slots. The stem is generally a hollow cylinder or tube, closed at its upper end and open at its lower end. One end of the balloon stick is inserted into the open end of the tube.
Known balloon holders have several disadvantages. First, this type of balloon holder does not center the balloon. Because the holes or slots are off center, the balloon is also off center when secured to the holder, secured to the holder, and the balloon is not always at the same angle. Also, as a consequence of being off center, the balloon is not firmly secured to the holder, which could allow the balloon to slip out of the holes or slots and escape. Another disadvantage of present balloon holders is poor esthetics. The balloon neck is visible on the outside of the cup, and the free end of the neck usually sticks out, i.e. away from the cup.